1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method that may match objects included in a website with keys of a remote controller, respectively, and display a matching key on a corresponding object and thereby may provide a user with information associated with an operation of a corresponding object when the user pushes a predetermined key.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments of networks and displays such as a television (TV), an Internet Protocol TV (IPTV) and products enabling a user to check websites even on a TV screen have appeared.
Unlike TV programs or motion pictures, various objects are included in a single website and thereby are displayed. Accordingly, a scheme of enabling a user to select a desired object from the various objects becomes an issue.
The above object selection scheme may include, for example, a scheme of mapping a predetermined object with a predetermined key of a remote controller, and enabling the mapping predetermined object to be selected when a user pushes the predetermined key. In this scheme, when the user has no experience of visiting a corresponding website, the user may be unaware of which object matches which key.
In addition, an input device for a TV such as a remote controller does not employ the same buttons or input signals as a keyboard or a mouse, and uses different buttons for each product. Accordingly, when the user visits the same website, a different remote controller may be used, and the user may be unaware that a different button from a button on a previously used remote controller matches a corresponding object.
When a predetermined object supports a predetermined function, the user may be unaware of a function of each object.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method that may provide a user with a key enabling the user to select an object, and provide information associated with a function of the selected object and the key for using the function.